


Charms Gone Wrong

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Professors should really warn students about using the Engorgement Charms on their own bodies. It's a good thing that Remus knows the counter-charm, because Sirius certainly doesn't. WolfStar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charms Gone Wrong

"Sirius, are you okay?" Remus asked, from outside of Sirius' curtains. He couldn't listen to the whimpering coming from his bed any longer, or the muttered swearing that only he could hear.

"I'm fine, I'm completely fine," came the calm response. Remus knew better than to believe him, he was sure he could hear a slight wobble in Sirius' voice.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes," Sirius replied.

"I'm coming in, you better not be wanking," Remus said, his gaze falling on James and Peter. They were both just as concerned when they saw Sirius rush into the room, throw himself in bed and pull the drapes around him. As usual, it was Remus that was left to deal with Sirius, not that he really minded.

"No. You can't... ow, fuck. Okay, just you, but keep the curtains closed."

Remus slid in, and closed the curtains, settling next to Sirius on the bed.

"Lumos," he said, lighting the darkness. "Sirius, what happened?"

His gaze fell on Sirius, then onto the blanket that was over Sirius' bare legs. He realised quickly that Sirius was naked, except for the blanket, which seemed to have a very large bulge underneath.

"Were you wanking?" Remus asked, wondering if he should leave.

Sirius shook his head quickly. "Remus, you can't tell James or Peter," he whispered.

Remus nodded, and raised his wand. He cast a silencing charm, before turning his attention back to Sirius.

"You remember what we learnt earlier in Charms?" Sirius said, his face burning red.

"We went over the Engorgement Charm, and the counter-charm," Remus said. "Why?"

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea to... I mean I...oh fuck, I thought it would just slightly enlarge... I really thought it would stop. I mean, I don't want any body part to explode. I'd have to kill myself without that." Sirius said, staring at Remus with a panicked expression.

Remus' eyes flickered to the sheet again, and he couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he realised what Sirius had done, nor could he help the laughter. He knew one of his friends would try this, but had assumed it would be James. It was quite obvious that Sirius had enlarged himself.

"Cure first, laugh later," Sirius said, grabbing Remus' hand. "It really hurts. It's fucking agony, but I can't get the counter right."

Remus could hear the pain in Sirius' voice, and stopped laughing at once. He wasn't one to laugh at someone's pain. "I need to double-check the book," he said, slipping back out of the curtains.

"Well?" James asked, concerned.

"I think it's best you ask Sirius yourself, but wait until he comes out of his own accord," Remus told his friend, grabbing his book and turning back.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

"Oh, I promised to sit with him, just a bit of light reading," Remus said, slipping back between the curtains, where Sirius was looking very pale.

"It's going to explode," Sirius whimpered, once Remus was sat next to him again. "Fuck, I'm going to lose it, aren't I? I'll never have sex again."

"It won't explode. I'm confident on the counter-charm, but I want to check the book. I mean it's quite important. What would you do if you could never have sex again?" he said. "Although there are spells to bring it back."

"Are you sure you can do it?" Sirius asked.

"We could go to Madam Pomfrey, I'm sure she has a lot of practise in -"

"No. You do it, I trust you," Sirius interrupted, quickly. "Just fix it, please. I'll do anything."

"Cast a Lumos, so I can use my wand, and move the blanket," Remus told him.

"But you'll see..."

"I have to, or would you rather I ask James, Pete or Madam Pomfrey?"

Sirius shook his head, and done as asked. He kept his hands covering himself until the last second.

Remus glanced at it. "Reducio," he said, flicking his wand downwards, and Sirius breathed in relief as it slowly returned to normal.

"Wait, I don't think it worked, it's still -" Remus began.

"Oh that's how it's supposed to be," Sirius interrupted, proudly.

Remus caught himself staring. "But why the fuck did you enlarge it?"

Sirius shrugged. "I just wanted to see what it was like," he muttered. "I clearly didn't think it through."

Remus' gaze dropped down again, and he blushed. He quickly brought his eyes back to Sirius', and Sirius grinned widely.

"Stop leering at me, if you were a true friend, you'd make it feel better," Sirius murmured. "It's been through a traumatic ordeal."

Remus' eyes flickered over his friend's body. Sirius was lying across the bed, completely naked, and Remus struggled to control himself.

"Better?" Remus repeated, tried to keep his voice steady as he took in the heated look in Sirius' eyes, and bent his leg, trying to hide the fact that Sirius' body had an effect on him. "How do I do that?"

"I'm sure you can work out a way," Sirius replied, pulling Remus down, and pressing his lips against Remus'.

"What are you doing?" Remus whispered, when Sirius pulled away.

"I'm thanking you," Sirius murmured. "Although I can just thank you with a bar of Honeydukes if you'd prefer?"

Remus shook his head. "This is fine," he replied, allowing Sirius to kiss him again, extremely aware that Sirius was still naked.

**Author's Note:**

> I have lots more WolfStar to put on here, so if you liked this, keep an eye out :)


End file.
